


What Do You Think You're Doing?

by Ariyana



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Best Friends, Deleted Scene, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Based on Episode 177 of Being The Elite, from the Halloween Special. Kenny decides to make a move on Matt while testing out the beta version of the AEW virtual reality game. What if it hadn't been a dream after all?
Relationships: Kenny Omega & Matt Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What Do You Think You're Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought the dream idea was a bit of a cop out, because I wanted a reaction from Matt. This is what I envisioned.

When Kenny had said he was starting to feel turned on, while they were testing out the new virtual reality game, Matt tried to take it as a joke. Especially given the fact that Kenny decided to play the game as Nick. However, it was no laughing matter when Kenny pinned him and tried to kiss him. The moment he exited the game, Matt jumped to his feet with a look of utter betrayal on his face.

“Kenny, what the hell man?!” Matt snapped as he pulled the cerebral cortex piece off his temple. 

For his part Kenny climbed to his feet with an apologetic sheepish look on his face. “Matt, I’m sorry man. I don’t know what got into me....” He began, but Matt quickly cut him off.

“You _tried_ to kiss me while you were playing as my brother!! What would make you think I would be okay with that _ever_?!” Matt shouted, giving Kenny an angry shove in the process.

“Matt, come on man. I swear I just got caught up in the moment!” Kenny defended, doing his best to keep his tone even and calm.

“No, no, no! What is your deal, man?! Are you actually attracted to me or do you got some freaky fetish for me and my brother?!”

Kenny flinched at the harshness of the question, it was almost as if Matt had backhand slapped him in the face. Instantly his lips flattened into a line as he rubbed them together. “There’s no need to get hurtful, Matt.” He replied quietly.

Matt merely sighed, regretting the phrasing of his words, but still quite angry that Kenny had tried to take advantage of him in the virtual reality game. He wasn’t about to let that indiscretion slide as he had let so many others slide.

“Dude you just tried to make out with me, while you were wearing my brother’s face. Excuse me, if I’m feeling violated here.” Matt said, his voice still carrying an edge but he had at least stopped yelling.

“I’m sorry about that, Matt. I swear, I just got caught up in the moment. You know I respect you and love you like family.” Kenny replied, looking a bit dejected by Matt’s visceral rejection of him. Though granted it probably wasn’t the best idea on his part to be playing the game as Nick when he tried to make a move on his long time friend. It was just his luck to be attracted to a couple of guys who happened to be taken.

“Look, I gotta know that nothing like this is going to happen again. You’re one of my best friends, but if you pull something like that again, I won’t be able to trust you anymore.” Matt said frankly. He hated to have to draw that line in the sand, but seeing his brother’s face coming at him for a kiss had been the stuff of nightmares for him. Granted it would have been awkward if Kenny had chosen to play the game as himself and went in for the kiss, but it definitely wouldn’t have been super repulsive to him.

“It won’t happen again. I swear it.” Kenny said firmly, even as he felt the sting of rejection. Slowly he moved to walk away, so that he could wallow in privacy but Matt caught his arm. Though he tried to hide it, Matt could see the disappointment in Kenny’s eyes. He found himself sighing again as he decided to level with his friend.

“Kenny...I value your friendship man. You’re always going to be one of my best friends, but I’m in love with my wife.”

Kenny simply nodded. “I know, my timing has never been great.” He admitted with a sigh of his own. “Can we keep this between us?” He asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, no problem buddy.” Matt replied, giving Kenny a pat on the shoulder. The tension in the room finally breaking, causing Kenny to sigh in relief. 

“Thanks, man.” He replied, quite grateful to have such a forgiving friend even if that same friend would never return his feelings in the way that he truly wanted. That was just the way the cookie crumbed. He'd get over it eventually. Maybe.


End file.
